


And Then She Kissed Me

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Catwoman kisses Batman for the first time.  Suddenly, she's all he can think of.





	And Then She Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kiss

Catwoman pulled Batman into a kiss, pressing up against him. She broke the kiss, leaving him aching for more.

“I’ll see you around,” she said, before leaping off the building and into the night.

_She kissed me,_ he thought, watching her go. He could still feel the press of her lips, so soft, so full; the warmth of her body against his; the feel of her breasts. His body was on high alert, but for the first time in a long time, it wasn’t with the urge to fight.

Slowly, the feeling of her began to fade and he shook himself out of his reverie. He had patrol to finish.

He started where he left off, down in the business district. He stopped two muggings and a robbery.

_She kissed me._

He moved on towards Crime Alley. The kiss kept playing over and over in his head. He thought about it while he stopped a jewel store heist (Selina wouldn’t have made it so easy for him). She was there in his mind when he stopped a gang fight (her whip would’ve come in handy). He could feel her when he watched over some women walking home (Selina probably would’ve known them).

_She kissed me._

He was still thinking about it when dawn came and he headed back to the Cave. Tim was still at home and Alfred wasn’t up when Bruce arrived. He tried writing his report, but stopped when he realized he had typed “She kissed me” three times. He deleted his report and headed for the showers.

Leaning against the wall, he turned the water to hot, letting it run over his tired muscles. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly. He could almost smell her, her perfume, the pleather of her suit, the shampoo in her hair. He touched his lips with his fingers, remembering the feel of her lips on his.

_She kissed me._

He let the water run over him as he stroked his cock. Selina had no idea what she did to him. Or maybe she did. Maybe that was why she had kissed him. He pictured her with him, unzipping her suit, feeling her breasts against his chest, touching her, entering her; the heat of her around his cock, the way she’d moan and move.

Bruce gasped as he came, spurting against the tile wall. He groaned, feeling his muscles relax along with the extra tension he’d been carrying all night, ever since….

“She kissed me.”

He turned off the shower and headed for his room. He didn’t bother to turn on a light, just headed to bed in the dark. He had almost reached the bed when he realized something was wrong. Someone was there in his room.

“Bruce.”

“Selina?”

She sat up, the covers falling off her shoulders, revealing her naked chest.

“You thought I didn’t know?”

Bruce climbed onto the bed. “How?”

“You kiss the same,” she said, smiling.

He pulled her to him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him down to the bed.


End file.
